


Jason's Birthday

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Nico, Lingerie, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Jason, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Jason doesn't like losing control and being too rough with Nico, because of how much bigger he is he worries about hurting Nico by accident. But Nico loves it when Jason gets rough with him, so he finds ways to push him to lose control. And for his birthday, Nico has something special planned for both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They are both adults in this.  
> Originally posted to my Tumblr.  
> *I don't own these characters.  
> **If you see any errors, please let me know!

Jason was whistling as he opened his front door. He was so glad he had let Nico talk him into taking the afternoon off. He didn’t like skipping classes but it was his birthday, so why not? He dropped his backpack by the door and shut it behind him with his foot. He shrugged out of his jacket and turned to call out to Nico. “Hey,  
Nico, I’m-” Jason’s eyes widened and he felt himself harden instantly in his jeans. He swallowed. “Uh, Nico? What, what are you wearing?” he asked.

Nico, leaning against the wall just a get feet in front of him, smirked. He straightened and twirled slowly for Jason to see. “Just something new I bought. Do you like it?”

Jason swallowed heavily and raised his hand to cover his eyes, trying to breathe evenly and control himself. “Uh, yeah, um, it looks great.”

Nico frowned. “Grace. You aren’t even looking.”

“I saw it.”

“And you … Don’t like it?”

The dejection in Nico’s voice broke Jason but he didn’t lower his hand. “No! Gods no! I, I like it, Nico, really.”

“So why are you covering your eyes?”

“I … Uh …”

“You’re cute when you blush, you know. But seriously, would you look at me?” Nico stepped closer to him and reached out to touch his arm.

Jason sighed and dropped his hand, meeting Nico’s gaze and trying to keep his eyes on his boyfriend’s face. But he couldn’t stop himself. He glanced down at Nico’s body and lost it. He grabbed Nico by the hips and pushed him back against the wall, following him there. Jason pressed his body against Nico’s, bringing their hips flush together. The contact made them both moan.

“Gods, Nico.”

“Jason! What are you- Oh, fuck, yes!” Nico cried out when Jason started biting his neck and jaw, moaning again when Jason rocked his hips against Nico’s. Nico could feel Jason’s length inside his jeans and tried to reach between them to unbutton the pants.

Jason wasn’t having any of that. He kept rocking his hips against Nico’s enjoying hearing the smaller man moan. He lifted his mouth to Nico’s ear and bit at it roughly before whispering, “You look so sexy, babe.”

Nico tilted his head, giving Jason better access to his ear. “So why were you- Ah! Covering your eyes?”

“Because I wanted to grab you, throw you on the floor, and rip it off.” Jason’s voice had turned rough and ragged, the way it did when he was really turned on and impatient. Nico loved it.

“Oh, gods, Jason, yes, please do! No wait, don’t rip it! This cost a lot of money!”

Jason growled and pulled away from him. “Then take it off before I get impatient. No, not the whole thing, just the bottoms. Hurry, Nico.”

Jason hurried to undo his jeans, sighing with relief when his erection was free from the confining material. Grateful for keeping up his teenage habit, he pulled out his wallet and got a condom. He threw the wallet to the floor and ripped the wrapper open. Sliding the condom on, he watched as Nico shimmied the tight bottoms down his hips. Seeing Nico’s cock spring out undid him completely. He grabbed Nico again, turning him around. He pushed Nico’s chest against the wall with a hand in between his shoulder blades while the other rubbed up and down his hip and thigh.

In a moment of clarity, he leaned against Nico and kissed the side of his neck gently. Nico moaned softly at the tender touch. “Is this okay?” Jason asked, needing permission before he went any further.

Nico groaned and pushed his bottom backwards against Jason. “Fuck, yes, Jason. Please just do something!”

Jason licked his lips and kissed Nico’s neck again. He pulled away and dropped to his knees behind Nico. He grabbed Nico’s hips tight, holding him still as he kissed and bit all over Nico’s ass. He was only satisfied with that when Nico was whimpering and bucking against. He pulled away to look and grinned at the sight of Nico’s ass, now covered in bite marks and hickies. Without warning, he spread Nico’s cheeks and dove in.

Nico screamed loudly and his hips moved, out of control. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to press closer, or pull away. His cock was begging for attention but Nico ignored it. He wanted to wait before he touched himself. Besides, Jason was doing sinful things with his tongue. Nico didn’t need to touch his cock at all, it was already leaking just from the rimming and Jason’s roughness. He reached back with one hand, anchoring his fist in Jason’s hair, and the other flew up to his mouth. Nico bit his knuckle, trying to stifle his needy moans and whimpers. An unexpected slap to his ass from Jason made him scream again.

Jason pulled away and spit at Nico’s hole. He stroked up and down Nico’s thigh a couple times, a silent warning before he carefully inserted his finger into Nico’s puckered entrance. The rimming and tongue play had lubed and loosened him up and within a couple of minutes Jason was thrusting into Nico with three fingers, teasing him by stroking his prostate.

Nico couldn’t take anymore and he started begging, riding Jason’s fingers impatiently. Jason chuckled. He kissed Nico’s thighs and stood up. He spread Nico’s legs so his own could fit between them. Lining him cock up with Nico’s hole, he leaned forward. Nico instantly lifted his own head, leaning back. They kissed, and it was slow and tender and so opposite from what they had just been doing. The sudden shift only turned them on more and it was only a minute before Jason thrust his hips.

He entered Nico in one stroke. Nico screamed and Jason moaned. Jason waited a moment for Nico to adjust, caressing Nico’s sides and kissing his neck. He waited for Nico to start pushing back against him, trying to ride him, before he moved.

Jason straightened up. He put his hand on Nico’s back, pushing his chest and face into the wall. His other hand grabbed Nico’s hips, tilting them just the right way as he set a brutal pace, pulling out almost completely, and slamming back in. His fingers dug into Nico’s nips but neither cared.

Nico couldn’t resist anymore and he reached down to touch his own cock, hanging hard and heavy between his legs. He loosely wrapped his fist around it, squeezing and stroking in time with Jason’s thrusts. With each thrust Jason’s cock brushed against his prostate. It felt so good, Nico felt tears forming in his eyes and falling down his cheeks. He could feel his climax building up and judging from the harsh breathing and loud moaning behind him, he knew Jason was close too. Nico reached back with his free hand. He grabbed Jason’s hip, fingers digging into his skin as he tried to hold on.

Jason recognized the choked moans and whimpers coming from Nico and grinned. His fingers tightened more and he ramped up his speed, changing his position just slightly to slam into Nico’s prostate with each thrust. He loved to hear Nico scream. He felt his own release coming and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Nico’s back. He felt Nico shivering and kissed his back. That small touch was enough to send Nico over the edge.

Nico came with a final scream, and the resulting tightening around Jason’s cock sent him over as well. It took them several minutes to come down. In that time, Jason started murmuring how much he loved Nico and wanted to stay like that forever, his breath cooling the sweat on Nico’s skin. Nico finally stopped crying and he shakily wiped blood off his lips, not surprised to see he had bitten his lip at some point. Jason’s softening cock slipped out of Nico but Jason couldn’t stop rocking against Nico anyway.

When they had stopped shaking, they straightened up. Nico instantly turned around and wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Jason placed his hands on Nico’s hips, gently stroking across the marks he knew would bruise later on, a silent apology. But it didn’t last. Jason was forced to end the quiet moment by his bladder.

Jason lifted his head and smiled sheepishly. “Bathroom.”

Nico chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Go on. I’ll clean up here real quick.”

Jason nodded, pressed one more chaste kids against Nico’s lips, and walked away. In the bathroom, he disposed of the condom and relieved himself. He gingerly tucked his cock back into his briefs and jeans, hissing at the contact on his over sensitive skin. When he came out, he found Nico, changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, cleaning up the cum from the wall and floor with a hand towel.

Jason crept up and squatted down behind him. He wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist and pulled him back flush against Jason’s chest, between Jason’s bent legs. Nico snuggled back into the contact and sighed happily.  
“Happy birthday, Jason.”

“The best birthday ever. Thank you. I love you.” Jason kissed and nuzzled Nico’s cheek, earning a giggle from his boyfriend.

“I love you, too.”

They say in silence together for a moment before Jason broke the silence. “Hey, Nico?”

“Yes?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to you buying more outfits like that. If you want.”

Nico laughed and grinned. “Next time we can look together. Maybe get something for you.” He turned his head and caught Jason blushing again. He laughed even harder and titled his head back to kiss Jason. Jason returned the kiss enthusiastically.

Nico pulled away and, grinning mischievously, rubbed his hips against Jason. “So … Wanna go again?”

Jason moaned. He stood and lifted Nico over his shoulder, hurrying to the bedroom with Nico laughing the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked for a part 2 back in April and I finally did it! This has some more talking then the first chapter, but I still think it's good. Kudos/comments appreciated!

Jason came awake with a groan, stretching muscles that ached both from sex and from sleeping in a strange position. He looked down at the top of Nico’s head and smiled. His boyfriend was still sleeping, laying on top of him, his body cradled between Jason’s legs. His mouth was open and he was drooling on to Jason’s chest. Jason chuckled and then grimaced when his leg cramped up. He’d been sleeping with his legs bent and spread as wide as possible for a couple hours, according to the alarm clock by the bed. He needed to move them, but he didn’t want to wake Nico. 

He silently debated if it was worth chancing it until another cramp had him gasping. His legs jerked involuntarily and Nico was instantly awake, pushing himself up and reaching for his sword on reflex. Jason sat up as soon as Nico’s weight was off him and massaged his legs, hissing at the discomfort that caused. Nico realized there wasn’t any danger and sat down on the bed, blinking several times. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at Jason. Then he yawned and said, “Good morning.” 

“It’s not morning yet, Nico.” Jason nodded towards the clock, which read eleven-twenty-three. “It’s not even midnight yet.” 

Nico unexpectedly grinned. “So it’s still your birthday.”

“I guess so, yeah.”

“So, how about round three?” Nico leaned towards Jason, biting his lip teasingly. Jason gulped and shrugged. He stretched out his legs and gripped the sheets tight. 

“Yeah, I could go for round three. You, uh, have anything in mind?” 

Nico thought about it for a moment and then he moved up the bed so he could straddle Jason’s thighs. His cock was growing hard and he could feel Jason’s reacting the same. He loosely hung his arms over Jason’s shoulder, leaning into him. Jason’s hands came up and settled on his waist. He held him tight, making his hands sit still but he couldn’t stop his hips from moving, rocking slowly to create some friction between their bodies. Nico responded by pressing closer, much to both their delights. 

“Is there anything special you want?” Nico asked, nibbling along his jaw. Jason lifted his chin, showing his approval, and Nico traveled down his neck. 

“Not, uh, nothing I can think of,” Jason said, his voice growing husky as Nico continued nipping and licking up and down his neck.

“You sure about that?” 

Jason started to answer in the affirmative, but then an idea popped in his head and he turned red. Nico noticed his pause and lifted his head to look at him. He grinned at Jason’s blush and moved close to Jason’s head, putting their mouths centimeters apart. Nico licked his lips, and which meant licking Jason’s lips because of how close they were, and whispered, “What do you want, baby?” 

Jason groaned and shut his eyes tight. “A, a blowjob.” 

Nico pulled away slightly, confused. “I suck you off all the time.”

Jason nodded and elaborated. “Yeah, but I never touch you while you’re, uh, you know.”

“Touch me? You want to touch me while I give you head?” Jason nodded and Nico thought for a moment. “You mean, you want to grab my hair, something like that?” 

Jason took a deep breath and said in a rush, “I mean I want to grab and pull your hair while my cock is down your throat.” He didn’t think it was possible but his face burned hotter at his choice of words. 

Nico didn’t speak for several seconds but then he chuckled. “You’re so cute when you talk dirty.” 

Jason groaned and leaned his head on Nico’s shoulder. “Don’t call me cute while we’re talking about blowjobs.”

Nico laughed and kissed the side of Jason’s head. “Well, if that’s what you want.” 

Jason lifted his head. “You know how I feel about being rough, Nico.”

Nico sighed and frowned, pulling away from Jason so he could cross his arms over his chest. “I know how you feel, and it’s stupid. I won’t break, you know that. You were rough with me earlier, twice, and I’m fine! So get over it already!” Nico shoved Jason’s chest and the climbed off him. Without giving Jason a chance to move, Nico pushed him back on the bed, flat on his back. “Now, I’m going to suck you till you cum, and I want you to pull and grab and do whatever you want with my hair and my head. Got it?” Jason nodded, speechless, and Nico scooted down on the bed until his head was level with Jason’s cock, which was fully engorged now. 

Without preamble, Nico sunk down on his cock, taking his whole length and swallowing it down without choking. Jason moaned and lifted himself up on his elbows so he could watch. Nico looked up at him, his mouth full of cock, and then Nico reached for Jason’s hand. Jason let him take his hand and Nico put it on his head. He lifted off of Jason’s cock, which made Jason groan, and he said, “So help me, Grace, if you don’t fucking use my hair and my mouth I will leave you to deal with this,” he licked a stripe up Jason’s cock, which twitched in response. “On your own.” 

Knowing Nico was serious, Jason tentatively grabbed Nico’s hair. Nico nodded and sent him a smile before he dropped his head back down to his cock. This time he didn’t take it deep, choosing to move up and down on it while alternating between licking and sucking on the head. Jason started simply holding Nico’s hair, but after a few minutes, he tried steering Nico’s head. Nico moaned around his cock and let him lead, urging Jason on. Jason started experimenting then, moving Nico’s head in various ways. With each minute that passed, Jason grew more and more bold, until finally he was directing Nico’s head just how he wanted. Nico didn’t complain, taking Jason’s direction and cock with no problem. 

Then suddenly, unexpectedly, Jason thrust his hips up at the same time he pushed Nico’s head down. Unprepared, his cock his the back of Nico’s throat and Nico started choking. Jason instantly pulled him off his cock and let go of his hair, frantically apologizing and asking if he was alright. Nico waved him away as he coughed and caught his breath. After a couple minutes, when he could speak, Nico smiled reassuringly and said, “That’s more like it.”

Jason frowned, confused. “What?”

“I said that’s more like it!” 

“You . . . liked that?” Nico nodded enthusiastically. Jason stared at him, dumbfounded. “I choked you!” 

Nico shrugged. “So? You were enjoying yourself, and I was enjoying you enjoying yourself. Besides, I only choked because I wasn’t prepared. This time, I’ll be alright.” 

“This time? You think I’m gonna do that again?” Jason asked incredulously. 

Nico glared at him. “Yes. My threat still stands.” Jason wanted to protest, but then Nico’s mouth was back on his cock and Jason’s hand jumped back to his hair. Nico smiled around his cock and, deciding to trust him, Jason hesitantly moved, pushing Nico’s head down while he lifted his hips. Nico didn’t choke this time and Jason sighed in relief. 

He moved slow, giving Nico time to adjust, but a few minutes later Nico was tapping his thigh in a silent signal. Jason nodded and picked up speed slowly, pausing every so often until Nico tapped his thigh again. Finally, after five minutes, he was ramming his cock into Nico’s mouth without fear. He had all of Nico’s hair in his fist so he could clearly see Nico’s read and sweaty face. His warm brown eyes looking up at him so trustingly and it was such a contrast to how his mouth was filled with and stretched around Jason’s cock. Jason could see and feel the spit drooling out of Nico’s mouth, spilling out around his cock every time he pulled out slightly. Every time he bottomed out in Nico’s mouth, his cock head bumped into the back of Nico’s throat. And Nico was somehow moaning through it all, even with his mouth filled to the brim and his throat being assaulted. 

It was all too much and Jason could feel his orgasm fast approaching. He started to slow down, intending to pull out before he could cum, but Nico dug his nails into his thighs and glared up at him. Jason got the warning and nodded, biting his lip hard as he got closer and closer to the edge with each thrust and moan. Finally, he was there. 

“Nico, fuck, baby, I’m about to cum,” he said, clenching his teeth. His eyes wanted to close but he refused to look away from Nico, who was still staring up at him and taking his cock so easily. Nico moaned again and Jason was there. He grabbed Nico’s hair with his other hand, pushed his head down, and pushed his cock up into his mouth until Nico’s nose was pressed against him. Then he was cumming down Nico’s throat, moaning loudly as Nico’s mouth moved around him, swallowing it all down. 

Jason fell back onto the bed, letting go of his hair. Nico lifted his head and, to Jason’s surprise, continued licking his cock for a minute, until Jason was too sensitive to be touched. He grabbed Nico’s hands and pulled insistently. Nico followed the direction and crawled up his body. He straddled Jason’s waist and Jason pulled him down for a rough kiss, thrusting his tongue into Nico’s mouth the way he had his cock. Nico melted into him, moaning against his lips. “I told you I could take it,” Nico whispered hoarsely. Jason winced and asked if his throat hurt. Nico shrugged. “Nothing that some ambrosia can’t fix. I’ll be alright. How about you? Still afraid I’ll break?” 

Jason shook his head, smiling. Then he glanced down and caught sight of Nico’s cock, which was sticky and soft. He frowned and looked back up at Nico, who grinned. “I told you, I enjoyed it. A lot.” 

Jason laughed and hugged him tight. “We should do it again then.” Nico moaned his agreement and then kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let y'all decide what Nico is wearing ;)


End file.
